Lord Deathstrike (Earth-616)
, (Japanese Branch), , Black King, | Relatives = Lord Dark Wind (father, deceased); Lady Deathstrike (sister); Unnamed brother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Wears a kabuki mask | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Professional assassin, crimelord, criminal; former teacher | Education = Privately tutored | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Daniel Acuña | First = Wolverine Vol 4 9 | HistoryText = Origin Lord Deathstrike was the son Kenji Oyama, a.k.a Lord Dark Wind and the brother of Yuriko Oyama, a.k.a Lady Deathstrike. After the death of his father, he became a professional assassin. Years later he was hired by the Red Right Hand to kill Mystique, but despite his incredible skills and technology he failed, as Mystique was killed by Wolverine. Joining Sabretooth's army Soon after he was hired to kill the Hand's leader Azuma Gōda, but after successfully shooting him in the head, he discovered that Mystique, who was resurrected by the Hand, impersonated Gōda in order to face him as revenge for almost killing her previously. After a brief fight, Mystique revealed to him her true intentions and asked him if he was interested into working for the soon to be invisible King of Asia, Sabretooth, which he accepted. After facing the X-Men, he was reunited with his sister and they were both invited alongside several other villains to Lowtown, Madripoor, where Sabretooth held a party to celebrate his rise to the top of the Asian criminal empire. But Wolverine heard about it and decided to crash the party, defeating Lord Deathstrike and every other villain present before wishing an "happy birthday" to Sabretooth as revenge for what he did to him in the past. Some time later, Lord Deathstrike was seen as an instructor at the Hellfire Academy and fought against Wolverine once more. He then tried to kill Venom and Mania after the criminal mobster Lord Ogre put a price on their heads, before rejoining Sabretooth's organization as Sabretooth was about to strike Wolverine after hearing he lost his healing factor. After luring Wolverine to the place he was born, Sabretooth used his ninja army, Mystique, Lord Deathstrike, and the Silver Samurai to break Logan. Once done, Sabretooth appeared and beat Wolverine to a pulp and left him broken, both physically and mentally. After this victory, Lord Deathstrike helped Sabretooth steal a strange sphere of incommensurable power in Madripoor. Sabretooth's goal was to swap this reality for another one in order to create a new primal world where there was no technology, no rules, and no powers that weren't physical. This world would benefit the strongest and in there Sabretooth would be a god. His plans failed when Mystique, Lord Deathstrike, the Silver Samurai, and the Hand were defeated by Wolverine and his allies. After his army fell, Sabretooth was ultimately defeated by Wolverine and, alongside the rest of his army, was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody. Assassin Guild Lord Deathstrike somehow escaped from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody and resumed his assassin career. He was hired to retrieve a robot that could predict the future, which put him in conflict with Deadpool and the Mercs for Money. He then tried to assassinate Daredevil after hearing there was a bounty on his head, but he was defeated by the masked vigilante. He later joined the Assassins Guild and faced Deadpool again, but he was shot and beat alongside the rest of the guild. | Powers = | Abilities = Exotic technology user. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Phasing tech, wall-walking boots, remote-controlled bullets that can explode, return, release acid, a homing beacon, or even pierce through the Earth's crust to strike a target on the opposite side of the planet. | Notes = | Trivia = * Lord Deathstrike, along with his sister and brother, were tutored privately by Marcy Stryker, the wife of William Stryker. * Yokai, the villain of the ''Big Hero 6'' film, greatly resembles Lord Deathstrike. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Oyama Family Category:Intangibility Category:Wallcrawling Category:Acid Generation